


Mystery Twins Vs. Mystery Boys

by jd20whovian



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd20whovian/pseuds/jd20whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two kids in a remote Oregon town get kidnapped, Sam and Dean Winchester head there to solve the case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, you’ve been studying those newspapers for hours!” Dean Winchester comes into the room with a beer in his hand, wiping lipstick off of his face with the back of his hand. He sets the beer on the table, lays on his bed with his hands behind his head, and looks to his brother. “Why don’t you put them down and come out and have some fun, with me!”

“I found something!” he whispers, then throws his paper at his brother. “I found something!” Dean peels the paper from his face as Sam runs over the bed to show him a small article on page 18. The article is titled “Local Children Go Missing”.

“Two children, whose names have not yet been released, have disappeared from our sleepy town. Not much is known yet about their disappearance, but once their great uncle will actually open the door to the reporters, we will have more on the story.” Dean looks up. “So what? Kids go missing all the time. Kidnapping is a real thing.”

“No, look at the date on the paper! It’s from a week ago. I’ve got another paper from that town, dated yesterday. Look on the front page!”

Dean reads aloud the headline, “Local Kids Still Missing - Uncle Has No Answers.” He looks at Sam. “I’ll say this again, so what?”

“Dean, read the article. It says that the kids had been talking about ‘supernatural creatures’ and ‘a journal with how to fight them’ the day they disappeared.” Sam gets a blank stare from his brother. “Dean, doesn’t that sound like us? But younger versions?”

“Now that you say that, it sounds like it.” He sighs. “It looks like we’re going to… wait, where are we going, Sam?”

Sam takes another look at the paper. “It looks like we’re going to… Gravity Falls!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Rosa for helping me with this story <3

“So this is Gravity Falls.” Dean pulls the car into a space outside of a building labelled “Greasy’s Diner”. He looks out the window. “Not much of a looker, is it?”

“I don’t know, I guess it has some appeal, otherwise why would it exist?” they look at each other, and Dean shuts off the cassette as they get out of the car. Leaves blow across the sidewalk as autumn comes early in Oregon. A small bell dings above the door as they walk into the classic diner, and all the patrons turn at the noise. A squirrel runs across their path, and Dean kicks it out of the way. The brothers don’t notice as they walk to the booth the farthest away from the door, passing an old man in a fez on their way.

“Well hello there! I’m Lazy Susan, and I’m the owner of Greasy’s Diner. I notice you’re new in town, so I’ll give you the rundown.” A lady in a pink uniform with grey hair one eye closed stands near their table, notepad in hand.

“No offense, lady, but we’re not really interested in the story. Just get us… um… a slice of apple pie for me, no whipped cream, and get the boy here a salad.” Dean snaps at the waitress. He waits for her to leave, then leans across the table to Sam. "So, Sam, what exactly do you think we're facing here?"

"Uh…" Sam pulls the journal out from his jacket, then flips through the pages. "I looked through this at the hotel, when you were, um…" he glances up at Dean, "…busy." He coughs, then continues to flip. "Dad was never in Gravity Falls during his travels, but according to some maps that he put in here, he was in the area in '84 and '89. It doesn't say what he was hunting, but both articles do involve missing people."

"Well, that's a start," says Dean, looking around. "Where is that waitress?"

"Dean, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! I want my pie!" Dean starts to get up, but Sam puts his hand on Dean's arm. "Okay, fine," he concedes, sitting back down. "Where do we start?"

"According to the paper, the kids' uncle is named Stanford Pines."

"Here's your food, boys!" Lazy Susan appears out of nowhere with a slice of pie and a salad, putting them down in front of Sam and Dean. "I couldn't help but overhear you, and heard you're looking for Stan Pines." She goes to someone a few booths over. "Stan, there are a couple of men here to see you." She grabs him and drags him over. "Boys, this is Stan Pines." Stan sits down next to Sam as she walks away.

"Alright, boys, who are you?" Stan looks at them expectantly. "FBI? CIA?" He leans in closer. "Health and Safety?"

Sam and Dean look at each other, then reach into their jackets simultaneously. “We’re from the County Code Department.”

“I’m Agent Wesson, and this is Agent Smith,” Sam says as they show their fake I.D. badges. “Now, we’re here to inspect all the local businesses to make sure you meet all the county codes.”

“Oh… uh…” Stan starts to edge out of his seat, ready to run, but Dean grabs his arm.

“You’re not going anywhere, old guy. You’re going to answer some of our questions before you can leave.”

“Fine,” groans Stan, as he settles back into the booth. “Hurry up, though.”

“So, your niece and nephew. What were they doing the day they disappeared?” Dean leans across to look at Stan. “What did they talk about before they left? Did they do anything different than they normally do?”

“Woah, slow down with the questions, boys.” Stan leans away from both of them. “One at a time. We were all at the Mystery Shack, where we live. I think they were doing their normal stuff. Dipper, the younger twin, was wandering around searching for 'supernatural creatures' with that dumb journal of his.” Dean and Sam share a look as Stan continues. “I think Mabel, the older twin, was off doing something else… oh yeah! She and Wendy and Soos were playing ‘Spin The Pig’.”

“Okay, who are Wendy and Soos?” Sam pulls out a notepad and scribbles stuff down on it.

“Oh, the other workers in my shop. What were the other questions you had?”

"Oh, um, what were they talking about when they left?" Dean leans closer.

“Pretty sure they were talking about a… wait, aren’t you county code inspectors? Why are you asking questions about my relatives?” 

“Uh, just a few background questions.” Sam puts his notebook back into his pocket. “Well, if we could get into your house and do some inspections, I think that we’ll be able to be on our way.” He stands up, gesturing for everyone else to do the same.

“So, when do you think we can come and do our inspection? The sooner the better,” says Dean, sliding out of the booth.

Stan gets up to let Sam out. “Uh, how about first thing tomorrow morning? That should be enough time to get… uh…” he coughs, “get things ready.”

The Winchesters look at each other. “I guess that works. Is there any way we can talk to Wendy and Soos before we do our inspection?” Dean looks at Stan expectantly.

“Yeah, they get off work at 6.” Stan goes back to his booth.

Dean and Sam look at each other, then walk out the door. This is gonna be a weird town.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam get into their car, deciding to drive around the town to find Stan’s place, appropriately called the “Mystery Shack”.

“So, where do you think it is?” Dean looks at Sam.

“Don’t look at me! Besides, this town seems to be devoid of WiFi for my laptop. We’re just gonna have to drive.”

Dean sighs and looks out the window. They drive past multiple delapidated buildings, Sam turning on the radio as they go. He twirls the dial on the radio until he finds a classic rock station. 

After a few circles around town, Sam looks at Dean. "Let's ask one of the locals where the Mystery Shack is."

"Yeah I guess…" Dean trails off as he looks out the window. He whistles and pills the car over next to a teenage girl.

Sam heaves a sigh, cranks down the music and rolls down his window. "Hey, miss, do you know how to get to the Mystery Shack?" Sam leans out of his window.

"The Shack? Yeah, I sure do. I'm actually supposed to be heading back there right now."

Dean leans across Sam. "How'd you like a ride back since we're both heading there."

She thinks. "Yeah, I guess so." She pulls open the back door and slides in. Dean smiles triumphantly at Sam and guns the engine. 

“So, what’s your name?” Dean looks in the mirror at the ginger in the back seat, grinning.

“Wendy.” She looks out the window. “Oh, you’ll need to turn here to get to the Shack. Also, I have no idea who you guys are, so you better spill or I’m getting out of this car now”

Dean looks outraged and is about to protest when Sam looks over and stops him. “I’m Sam Wesson and this is Dean Smith. We’re county code inspectors and need to inspect the Shack.”

“Psh, inspectors? How come all the… wait, turn right here… all the guys I meet are either crazy or government workers.” She shakes her head.

“Wait, your name is Wendy?” Dean looks back at her. “Wendy, who works at the Mystery Shack?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh, this is perfect,” Sam says, turning around in his seat to look at her. “We actually need to ask you a few questions about… stuff.”

“Take a left here. And, it’s right here on the right. And yeah, I guess I’ll answer questions about stuff. I don’t really care.” She pushes open her door and unfolds herself out of the car. 

Dean looks at Sam, then they climb out of the car and head over towards Wendy, who’s leaning against a porch railing on a dilapidated house.

“So, Wendy…” Dean leans against the wall across from her, pulling out a notepad. “How old are you, Wendy?”

“...15.” She picks at her fingernails.

Sam looks at Dean, who sighs. "Well, looks like I'm out. Mind if I take a look around the building?" 

"Yeah, and if you see Soos, tell him Wendy sent you." Wendy walks over to the porch bench and plops down on it.

Sam slides a look at Dean as the latter walks into the house.

"Okay," Sam says as he sits next to Wendy on the bench. "I've got a few questions to ask you about what happened to Dipper and Mabel Pines."


End file.
